The Link Between the Two Realms Are Only a Few Inches Away
by KaitlinB1221
Summary: The whole story of Twilight Princess so of course there will be:SPOILER ALERT! Okay, But Mostly it's going to be Midna's P.O.V, What Happens when we see the world through her eyes and her thoughts? Well, This is the Story in her and somewhat Links eyes on their Journey together. WARNING:MidnaXLink (Midlink,Lidna, Midna and Link Love.) Mostly everything belongs to Nintendo!


**The Link Between the Light Realm to the Twilight Realm is Only a Few Inches Away.**

Midna's P.O.V

I stand at the edge of my balcony, my arm resting on the railing as I look at the Twilight skies, Red, mixed with a few Oranges and blackness, Black teleporting specks in the air that helps us Twili's teleport without using an ounce of energy.I sigh, Being a Princess is a ton of work and all, I've been a Princess for three weeks I think now and I'm surprised I don't have a ton of Twili's problems on my shoulders or work.I mostly spend my day sitting at a council or sitting at the Throne and letting people speak their wish's. I look down and see the ground probably of feet away from the balcony, ever since my Mom died from committing suicide and jumping off the balcony my Dad has helped me become a princess, his time is short, he's sick and I smile lightly."I miss you Mom..." I whisper and sigh heavily, gulping and trying to hold back tears as I remember our memories we shared together._'I should go and see my Dad, I need to see him before he passes.'_ I think to myself and turn around.I let out a yelp and cover my mouth then I giggle a bit. "Zant you scared me half to death!" I yell, pushing him stumbles back and 's so nice and kind to me. He has hazel soft eyes and orange yet mostly yellow hair that's spiked up a bit."How's my Princess today?" He ask, walking to me and hugging me.I hug back tight and smile. "Good, I was just about to go see my Dad." I say and he smiles a bit. "Baby, they sent me to get you to answer the Twili's answers." I frown a bit and sigh. "But.." He lifts up my head with his finger under my chin."..You can see him after your done" He says and I smile wide."Thanks Zant, you're the best!" I hug him tight, I love when he comforts me then he kisses me lightly. "Why don't you call me 'Baby'?" He ask. I giggle. "You're so childish, complaining all the time." He smiles and sighs happily."I'll see you later...Baby." I wink at him then leave and go to my I get to there I sit and the guards are beside me, standing perfectly still with swords in front of them, stabbed on the ground. Very rough image that makes me a bit scared of them."First that comes is a Twilight!" The guards yell and the person steps inside and walks to very far away.I smile as I see she is 're are different types of Twilights. Twilight-Regular Twili that can only mate with other Twili' -Twilights that are different and has trouble teleporting and using powers, Mate only with Twili's but rare for Light dwellers and Finally my race. Rwilights-Twilights that have no trouble with powers and can mate with Light dwellers and race is looked down upon for the Light dweller part but we are highly respected for being Royality."You may come closer, My guards will not hurt you unless I say so." I state and she comes closer a bit, I stand and she flinchs. "No, " I say quickly."I won't hurt you, I promise and my guards will not hurt you. Understood!" I yell and the Guards don't move a muscle. "Yes your majesty!" They yell and I walk to her. "Now what do you need?" I ask softly. She's shaking roughly and on the verge of tears."Calm down.." I whisper and she hugs me.I hear the guards running toward me. "Stay and retreat!" I yell to them and hug her back."What do you need?" I ask and she looks up at a bit. "I need you to make a announcement." I look at her confused then smile as she smiles like she didn't cry is one of Twilights powers, they recover quickly."I need you to say that there are going to be new two members of this great land." She smiles and I grin. "congratulations." I say and she leaves. I go back to my anyone is pregnant we announce it to the kingdom, when someone passes we announce it, mostly anything important we hours I stand up and announce the important stuff, As I stand on the balcony I see Zant in the crowd, smiling and blowing a kiss at me. I secretly catch it and smile then get ready to go to my Dad, taking a shower and wearing the same clothes as always but they are the same style but more are in my closet, clean I'm about to walk out my bedroom door Zant walks in."Hey Baby, I'm going to my Dad, I'll be back soon." I say and kiss his cheek quickly then try to walk out my door but Zant grabs my arm."Zant?" I say a bit Irratted."Midna...Your Dad.." He mumbles and I stare at him._'No, Oh goddesses please No, Please, Don't say it Zant, It's not true, It can't be...Please..Don't say it!'. _I yell in my head. "He's Dead...Someone murdered him while he was sleeping..." He mumbles and I feel something very painful strike through me."W...W-What?" I ask, my voice breaking and he sighs. "Your Dad's Dead, Midna.I'm sorry." He says. _'No, No,No! He can't!Please, I need him!'._ "Come here" Zant whispers and I fall to the ground, covering my face and sobbing. "No...Please..He can't be..." I whisper and I hear Zant Bends down and hugs me tight. I hug back and bury my face in his chest. One of my guards walks in and rushes to me."Princess Midna! Your Majesty!" He yells and I look, I see that it's Xhay."Anounce...Anouce that the Old King died, The Princesses Father." I mumble and he sighs and nods. Standing and telling them on the balcony."Would you like for me to sleep in your bed tonight?" Zant whispers and I nod. "Pl-Please..." I whisper and it's night-time I go in the bathroom and take a shower, climbing in my bed and the lights turn off. "Zant?" I whisper and I feel movement on my bed. "Yeah, It's if I startled you, Just thought you would sleep better with the lights off" He whispers and I nod. "Yeah...Night Zant.." I whisper and yawn, He lies beside me and starts spooning a long time Zant starts to whisper. "Midna?" He whispers and I move around a bit."Yeah?" I whisper back. "Are you awake?" He ask and I giggle a bit. "I don't know? I just responded with a yeah a few seconds ago for no reason." He chuckles and kisses my cheek."Well Midna, Are you still hurting?" He ask and I nod. "Yeah...I miss him..." I whisper and He kisses my neck lightly. "Well, let me make you feel good...and show my love for you for the first time." He whispers and I pull away. "No Zant...I'm only 17, I'm not ready for that type of stuff." I mumble and he sighs. "Please?" He ask and I shake my head. "No Zant, I mean it." I say sternly. "Midna...I just...I want to get you pregnant, I want to have a child with you." He says and I blush, sitting up as he turns on the lamp."Zant..." I put my hand on his shoulder as he faces away from me. "That's very sweet but We will...maybe...Just not now, now go to bed." I whisper and he looks at me. "What do you mean 'We will Maybe?' " He ask and I glare at him."If you keep arguing with me on having sex with you and getting pregnant then let's just say, me and you are never going to kiss, hug or cuddle again." I state. "Now go to bed." I say, laying back down."Midna,Please." I finally broke, I'll I want to do is fucking sleep."Zant, I swear one more word and we are over.I'm the Princess of the Twilight Realm which is hard and I don't need you to put this shit on me, now Goodnight!" I yell and close my eyes."But Midna." He says. "Goodnight Zant." I say back and he sighs. "Midna.." He starts again."Goodnight Zant!End of discussion!" I yell and hear him sigh then the lights turn off and I finally fall I wake up I yawn and smile. I stretch and look around, rubbing my eyes."What the..?" I yawn and look around, everything is Bigger, even Zant."Zant..." I whisper, going to him and shaking him, I see my hands and scream. They look different and gets up quickly and looks at me, Laughing."Zant!" I yell, knowing he has something to do with it. "This isn't funny, this isn't a funny prank!" I yell, knowing he loves to pull pranks, I mean I love pulling pranks just like any other trouble maker but this is fucking stupid!. "Oh but my dear Midna, this isn't a prank. This is are being over-ruled by me." He smirks and I gasp, Suddenly those beautiful eyes I used to love so much are now the ones I wish that if they closed that they would never open again."You remember the first words you said?When you first became Princess?" He ask and I nod. "You said your following you Mom and Dad's footsteps, your masters an-" I sigh furious. "I know what I said!" He smirks. "Well I'm following my master, he tells me to over rule you and he will over rule the Light Realm and we will both make the Twilight Realm and Light Realm a living hell." He smirks._'Oh no, The Light Realm, it did nothing wrong, Our Realm did nothing wrong...I wonder if the Princess of Light knows, I do believe her name is...Zeld..no, Hmm, Ah!Yes!Zelda! That's it, I wonder if she knows my , the Gods should have told her.' _I think to myself. "Oh yes and you know what? I killed your Dad...and Mom, Part of the Mission, I slit your Dad's throat and Your mother didn't Commit anything. I pushed her" He looks at me and I get furious."How could you!? I loved him! I loved my Mom! She was Pregnant with my baby brother! Mason!You killed him!" I yell and he chuckles. "It was fun, seeing her hang on to the Balcony and beg, Mason would have just got in the way of the plan." Tears go down my cheeks. "I thought you loved me...Why would you do this..." I whisper, my voice laughs evilly. "I never loved you! You foolish waste of a Twilight being!" More tears go down my cheek. "No one will love you! It was My masters plan to fool you to Love me just to get close to royalty!" I look down and back away as he steps closer to me. "You monster..." I whisper and try to scream while he grabs me but he covers my mouth."Last night. I wanted you, I don't want your children, I just wanted to make you mine and I'm going to do just .Now." He whispers in my ear and I start crying harder. "Please!No!" I yell, my words muffled from his hand."Oh and about us dating, It was just an easy Crash and never started, so it can't be over, Let's just say, we are not dating!" He smirks as I still cry, The last thing I remember is hitting the bed.

* * * * *  
When I wake up I'm sore all over, I can see Zant grinning at me. "That was really fun, You were very tight." I blush deeply and turn away. "I didn't want you to have my amazing kids so I didn't go inside you, I'll clean the sheets later, I made sure nothing got on you so d-" I breathe heavily and scream. "Shut up!" I yell and he smirks."Now time take go to Midna." I feel my body slam against cold wet grass and I groan in pain._'He did it...He took away something I'll never get back...I feel so weak...I need someone to help me..Someone that is a hero..Or was born to be one, the Only hero's are in..the Light Realm but who?How am I suppos-Yes that's right!My Moms old Fused shadow!Wait...It's broken but...It's worth a shot..'._ I snap my fingers and The fused shadow is in front of looks like a helmet really but it has to do.I put it on my head and smile.'_My head must be really small for this thing to fit.I contrate on my powers, this gives me more and My Mom and Dad could go to the Light Realm and back here with no maybe if I can-Ouch!' _I groan in pain again and stand up, everything is so big and I'm in the middle of a field.I look at the sky and see the blue skies. "The Light Realm..." I whisper, this is my first time being in the Light Realm. "It's so...Colorful...Beautiful even..." I mumble and on blink and everything is dark with thunder. I sigh."Nevermind.I guess Zant's doing a good Job in doing this..." I walk around and see a pound.I'm dying of thirst. I walk to it and look in it.I decide that I'm not going to drink out of a fucking pond. When I see my reflection I gasp than take off the fused shadow.I see my hair is the same color, so are my eyes but my left eye is covered by the Fused shadow, thank goodness, White is on that part but my left has a black circle around it, like a dog having Full white fur around its eye but a black circle around the other, it's so embarrassing, As I see my Reflection I notice that my hair sticks up, I try to push it down but it won't! I growl from anger then notice I have a fang on the left side of my mouth.I sigh.  
_'Let's just find that Hero.'_


End file.
